moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Dartlic Boreal
Kul Tiras |Row 2 title=Date of Birth |Row 2 info=October 13th, 1 L.C. (Age 38) Bridgeport, Tiragarde Sound. |Row 3 title=Positions/Titles |Row 3 info= 5th Fleet Admiral - Kul Tiras Navy Commanding Officer of the L.A.S. Theramore '' 'The Fisherman' of Bridgeport' '' The Bear of the Sea ---- |Row 4 title=Affiliations |Row 4 info= Kingdom of Kul Tiras * Kul Tiras Navy * Fifth Fleet * Second Marine Expeditionary Battalion The Grand Alliance * Stormwind Army * The First Regiment Kingdom of Stormwind ---- |Row 5 title=Relatives |Row 5 info= Boreal Harold Boreal (Grandfather) ☩ Edna Lightoller Boreal (Grandmother) ☩ William Boreal (Father) Caroline McClellan Boreal (Mother) Ulber Boreal (Brother) Abigail Boreal (Sister) Erwin Boreal (Brother) ---- |Row 6 title=Coat of Arms |Row 6 info=This is a test |Row 7 title=Beliefs |Row 7 info=Tidesage Faith |Row 8 title=Signature |Allegiance= Kul Tiras |Branch=* Kul Tiras Navy * Fifth Fleet |Service=19 L.C. - Present (Twenty) |Rank= Admiral ---- |Commands= Proudmoore Academy - Cadet 18 L.C. - 19 L.C. Sixth Marine Repair Squadron Cadet - Corporal 19 L.C. - 23 L.C. Fifth Fleet Marines Corporal - Ensign 23 L.C. - 23 L.C. Proudmoore Academy Ensign - LTJG 23 L.C. - 26 L.C. L.A.S. Eventide Navigator LTJG - LCDR 26 L.C. - 29 L.C. Fifth Fleet Marines Fleet Consultant LCDR - Captain 29 L.C. - 36 L.C. L.A.S. Duskbane Commanding Officer Captain - Vice Admiral 36 L.C. - Present ---- |Battles=Work in progress |Awards=Work in progress |imagewidth = 305|Row 8 info = }}'Admiral Dartlic E. Boreal, the Bear of the Sea, ''Commander of the Kul Tiran Fifth Fleet' born on October 13th, 1 L.C. in Bridgeport, Kul Tiras, is the current sitting Fleet Admiral of Fifth Fleet and member of the Admiralty Board of Kul Tiras =Description= ---- A man of fairly average height, he's often found wearing his favorite flannel shirt or his suspenders, for formal occasions. However most of the time he prefers to wear his uniform. He sports a full red beard that faintly smells of sandalwood and soft to the touch. If one would ever so happen to catch him shirtless, on his chest you would find two swallows on his collarbones mirroring each other. On his back overlooking his shoulder. To his right would be a tattoo of a nautical compass, to his right would be that of a turtle. Making it obvious to those who knew it that he passed through that odd tradition. Dartlic is quite patriotic, he proudly boasts that he's from Kul Tiras to anyone in open conversation. Arms and Armor Growing up in Tiragarde, Dartlic was no stranger to guns nor bows. However, although he is able to use and fire both accurately, he much prefers the blade to anything else. His Officers Cutlass was his favorite weapon to wield above all. In casual attire, Dartlic normally prefers to wear simplistic clothing, consisting of a flannel shirt, a leather belt and leather pants. However when in combat, Dartlic wears a full plate metal set over anything, knowing from his experience in the marines that it offers the best line of defense for any enemy. Personality If one should happen to strike Dartlic in conversation, they were almost bound to get a sea story somewhere in the middle.Dartlic loves to talk, it's part of the reason why he chooses to stay within the Admirality Board. He can be found almost always playing with his beard, being a natural habit or not, he could never help himself. However he does know to keep his composure during Admiralty Board meetings, or in the time of battle. More often than not, he would always seem to be singing or humming a tune. Music is one of Dartlics most favorite things in life. It made him happy, and also made him sad. Music lifted him up when he was feeling down, = History = ---- Dartlic Edwin Boreal was born in a small house in the township of Bridgeport on October 13th, 1 L.C. To his mother and father Caroline and William Boreal. As a child, he grew up learning a simpler way of life. His father, William Boreal, was a sailor and a sawmill worker. Although his heart yearned for the open seas, he had to work to support his family. Dartlic would often like to go hunting in the deep hollers of the Sound and fishing along the flowing banks of rivers and creeks. At the age of twelve, his father put a saw in his right hand and started working as the son of a sawmill man. A month after his 15th birthday, his father went to work as normal just like any other day. William unfortunately was killed later that day in an accident at the sawmill, leaving Dartlic scarred. He spent the rest of his days in Kul Tiras living with his mother, two brothers, and sister until he reached the age of eighteen, where Dartlic enlisted in the Kul Tiras Marines after the recent Second War (9-11 L.C.) Dartlic graduated from Proudmoore Academy in 19 L.C. His first duty station as a marine cadet would land him stuck back at Boralus for the next four years. In those four years, he worked as an Engine-man in the Engineering Corps repairing steam equipment during the outbreak of The Third War (22-23 L.C.). Dartlic then left for his next duty station, he was transferred to the Second Marine Expeditionary Battalion under the command of Admiral Zypherion Nikolai, before a change of command two years later, which ultimately fell to Brigadier General Thorband D. Fortindun. While under the command of Fortindun, Dartlic was recommended for officer training. Thorband admittedly expressed his interest in the young Corporals skills and promptly was sent back to the Academy for Officer Schooling. After three years studying at the Academy, in 26 L.C. Dartlic graduated as a fully commissioned Lieutenant-Junior Grade of the Kul Tiras Navy, and was ordered to report to the forward deployed ship, the L.A.S. Eventide, which was making preparations to deploy to Durotar resided with the Fifth Fleet in Stormwind City. Youth As a child, Dartlic grew up learning the backwoods ways of the country from his mother and father. Chopping wood, learning how to work the saw at the sawmill, and most importantly singing the folk songs of the hills. Dartlic never got to grow up with his father unfortunately. At the age of twelve, his father died at the sawmill when a worker, whom wasn't paying attention, bumped into his father causing him to lose his balance and fall gruesomely into the blade. Faction Having been born in Tiragarde Sound, Dartlic is very loyal to his kingdom. , 37 L.C.]] Title Although Dartlic is officially recognized as the Admiral of the Fifth Fleet, one of his other 'unofficial' is The Fisherman of Bridgeport. Dartlic earned this title in his early teen years, where he would enter into fishing tournaments in the town of Bridgeport where he grew up. Time after time, he would win the prize of Top Lunker and was unofficially granted the title 'The Fisherman' of Bridgeport. Another unofficial title he holds resembles more of a nickname, The Bear of the Sea he earned due to his outward ferocity, hardiness, and unmitigated fierceness in naval combat, along with his grizzled and bearded appearance. =Fifth Fleet Deployments= ---- Unlike Dartlic's old duty station, things wouldn't be as calm and cool as they were back in Boralus. Dartlic would deploy time and time again with the Fifth all across Azeroth, traveling to far distant lands and meeting new and interesting civilizations. Kul Tiras had not forgotten its roots though, and the grudge against the Horde was firm and strong. ((This section is going to take the most work. Due to a lack of a stable archive, knowlege about events that took place years ago is hard to come by. Thank you for understanding - Dart)) Aiding Tiragarde Keep (30 L.C. - 31 L.C.) In the spring of April, 30 L.C. The Kul Tiran Admiralty Board deployed the Fifth to aid Tiragarde Keep, on the coastline of southern Durotar. The board sent out the Second Marine Expeditionary Battalion, along with one [https://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kul_Tiras_Navy#Hunter-class_Destroyer Hunter-class] Destroyer and two [https://moon-guard.wikia.com/wiki/Kul_Tiras_Navy#Seascaper-class_Transport Seascraper-class]Transport ships. Dartlic having been recently checked onboard the Destroyer known as the ''L.A.S. Eventide'' as a brand new Lieutenant-Junior Grade from Proudmoore Academy. In July, an assault was to be carried out on the Orcish settlement of Razor Hill. The Second Battalion, while assisted by the forces of Lord-Marshal Montclair struck the tents and mud huts with a fierce thirst for battle and deep seated hatred for Orcs. Dartlic, while onboard the Eventide, was told they were to be sailing north along the coast to provide gunnery bombardment. After the initial artillery assault, they were told to reload and fire again. A total of twelve barrages were fired from the Eventide onto Razor Hill, resulting in massive casualties for the Horde. After the bombardment, the Eventide returned to Tiragarde Keep where Dartlic stayed for the remaineder of the assault, while the Second Battalion continued westward to The Barrens. After fording the Southfury River, they diverted south towards Camp Taurajo for a massive assault. For his actions proven in combat, Dartlic was awarded the Combat Action Ribbon. L.A.S. Eventide (31 L.C. - 33 L.C.) After the successful siege of Razor Hill, The Zoram Strand, and Camp Taurajo, the Second Battalion returned to Tiragarde Keep. There, they would occupy it for a few months and then return back to Stormwind. While the marines went onto their next deployment, the Eventide stayed back in Stormwind Harbor. Dartlic would find use of his time there by setting up a recruitment station and continue to supply the frontlines with able bodied men and women from nations far and wide. Promotion to Fleet Admiral (38 L.C.) On July 31st, 38 L.C; Horde forces led by Warchief Sylvanas Windrunner attacked the Night Elven capital of Darnassus, burning it to the ground. The next day, a Kul Tiran cutter raced as fast as it could sail towards Stormwind. A messenger was onboard that carried the order for the Fifth Fleet to begin their recall back to Boralus, and also a separate letter from Admiral Copeland to the then Vice Admiral stating that he was to be immediately frocked to Admiral. The letter then stated that Dartlic was to command his own Ship of the Line, the L.A.S. Theramore. = Awards and Commendations = ---- Category:Characters Category:Human Category:Tirasian Category:Kul Tiras Navy Category:Kul Tiras Marine Corps Category:Fifth Fleet Marines Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Naval Officers